battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Brother
"A Brother..." is an Extended Universe oneshot written on January 21, 2019. Summary Full Text (November 11, 1060–late at night, hours after Funeral For a Brother and a Friend) The sun rose when the battle on Haligan Island ended, and to Chief Grey, the day dragged on afterwards. The funeral commenced around noon as soon as Seasick arrived with baby Isey and Furious, and the image of the fiery Phoenix disappearing was still fresh within her mind. In a way, it was probably the last sign of Greg’s presence she and his family would ever see. Nala disappeared as soon as the funeral was over with no word as to when she would be back…or as to what she was going to do. Grey was somewhat afraid as to what the demon would do after leaving the island. She remembered how the former Warden looked when she told her that they were ready to start the funeral, and she couldn’t help but know that she had never seen Nalaagura that angry before…not even before they became friends…thanks to Greg. Greg… Her heart broke for the millionth time that day at the thought of her unofficial adoptive brother. She thought back to the night before the Gathering attacked yet again this morning…about how she and Greg worked together as usual trying to prepare their home for the impending attack that was supposed to happen later at night. Neither of them had any clue as to what was going to happen…that High Central changed their plans…and that Greg was doomed to not survive the fight. Despite the circumstances, everything felt normal. Now, as the Chief sat on the stairs of the Great Hall looking out over the battlefield with the light of the full moon above her, it was the exact opposite. It felt like that as soon as the funeral ended, but it wasn’t as prominent. As soon as the funeral ended, she and the council agreed to meet to make temporary living arrangements for the villagers and the half-breeds. Until stable arrangements were made, it was agreed that the Great Hall–pretty much the only structure that wasn’t completely destroyed was the best option. The stone walls made it stable. The barmaids stored some food and other provisions that was to be given out after the battle, which saved everyone the trouble of looking for food. The torches provided light, and the fire pit provided warmth. More importantly, there was enough room for everybody. Had everything gone as planned…you would still be here right now, Greg…helping me prepare for the attack… she thought to herself as she hugged her knees to her chest. However, that wasn’t the case. Greg was dead. His body burned…in the sea…thanks to the Gathering…thanks to Rosso. Her fist clenched as her eyebrows furrowed together in anger at the thought of the Grand Commander. A part of her wished that Greg had left him alive when he unleashed his power on the army, so that she and Nala could deal with him personally. Greg might’ve sacrificed himself today, but Rosso…the way he injured her brother was what played a part in his death. Rosso murdered Greg…killed him like he was nothing…just like what the madwoman Satine tried to do to her. The Chief wished with all her might that Nala had informed her of what she planned for High Central. She would’ve loved to help her demon friend. As she rested next to her sister, Shadow suddenly perked when she felt Grey’s body tense in anger, and the Night Fury gently nuzzled her cheek causing Grey to jolt out of her thoughts. She gave her Night Fury a small smile and leaned into the touch. “Thank you, Shadow,” she whispered lightly patting her on the cheek. She then sighed. “It’s going to be so different without him. Ever since the rebellion…he’s always been right there beside me.” Memories began to flash through her mind…all the way back to the smuggled weapons mission, where they first met. “Aye aye Miss boss man!” Grey chuckled at the memory. From the very beginning, he saw her as a leader, even when, at the time, she didn’t know it. He always backed her up when she needed it the most. “We don’t want you to leave either, but right now we need you to be safe. Not just for yourself, but for the baby too.” Grey sighed as she leaned against Shadow. “I’m going to miss him so much,” she whispered as tears formed in her eyes. “Of course, you will,” a voice from behind said causing both Grey and Shadow to turn around only to see Brandt standing in the doorway. “We all will.” He sat down next to his wife. Grey quickly wiped her tears sniffling. “Are the kids asleep?” she asked. “Yeah,” he replied as he sat down next to his wife, “like babies.” There was a brief moment of silence. “How are you doing?” Grey sighed as she leaned against her husband’s shoulder. “I don’t know,” she whispered. “I’m feeling…numb…angry…sad…all of the above…” Brandt wrapped an arm around her holding her close and kissing the top of her head. “That’s understandable,” he replied. “It’s just…everything happened so fast…” Grey said after a moment of silence while wrapping her arms around Brandt’s middle and resting her head on his chest holding him close. “We were supposed to be preparing for the attack this morning, and now…” Tears formed in her eyes as the memory of her last conversation played in her head. “I am helping Grey. The best way a dead man can. Save our people, I’ll save our island. And Grey…take care of them.” “Greg—we’ll come back for you, I promise!” “Now…we just burned his body…” A sob escaped her as Brandt held her tighter. “I should’ve tried harder to stop him, Brandt! Why didn’t I? I’m the Chief, and he is…''was my second-in-command. I should’ve ordered him to come with us!” Brandt gently shushed his wife as he rubbed her back. He wanted to tell her that what she said was not true. Even Seasick said so herself. Grey was not to blame for this horrible day, but for now, Grey just needed to cry it out…to release her grief. Then he could tell her that she was not at fault for what happened to Greg. “It’s okay, Grey,” he whispered. “It’s okay…I’ve got you. I’m here…shhhh…” Grey sobbed for a few more minutes in her husband’s arms as she gripped onto his shirt with an iron grip. It was almost as if she was afraid that he would disappear too, but it also allowed her to feel like a weight was being lifted off her shoulders. She cried at the funeral, but after that, she had to be the Chief again and push down her grief. Now, she was just Grey, a woman who lost someone she cared deeply about, a woman who was finally allowed to let out her grief with the comfort of her husband right beside her. The Chief let out a few more sobs before she finally began to calm down. “Are you okay now?” Brandt asked rubbing Grey’s back as he listened her calming down and feeling her body relaxing in his arms. Grey sniffled. “A little,” she replied. She sighed. “Thank you, sweetheart.” “Of course, what are husbands for?” Grey could only lightly chuckle at his response before sniffling again. “All day, I just kept hoping that this was…some bad dream,” she finally said after a minute, “and that I would wake up, come out of the house, and see him standing there waiting for me.” Brandt sighed again as he kissed the top of her head and continued to rub her back. “This wasn’t your fault, Grey,” he finally said after a minute. “Even if you threatened to kick him off the island, he wasn’t going to listen to you. If he didn’t listen to me, there was no way you could convince him. All he cared about in his final moments was saving his family and his people.” Grey sniffled as she nuzzled into her husband’s chest listening to his heartbeat. “I know…” she replied. “That was always a part of who he was. He was always willing to defend those he cared about.” There were other times in his life where he proved that. ''“I befriended Na- The Warden. I forced my friends to join me. They had nothing to do with it.” And then one other time that same night… “Listen hear your Highness''. I don’t give a rat’s ass about how you treat me. Call me names, kick me, spit on me I don’t care, but you do not ever, ever ''treat my family like that.” Brandt couldn’t help but chuckle. “I can think of another time, too,” he said after a moment. “Remember when we told them that we were officially courting?” Grey laughed immediately knowing what he was talking about. “I’m happy for you guys, but you should know, mustache man, that if you hurt her in any way, I won’t hesitate to you in the hella deep ass pit. Mkay? Mkay. Good talk.” “Yeah, I thought you were going to soil yourself when he told you that,” Grey finally said in the midst of her laughing fit. “Yeah, but he always knew how to have fun and to make things interesting,” Brandt added, “I’ll give him that.” “That’s true,” Grey said sighing. “Even in the darkest times, he knew how to lighten the mood.” “I am totally going to beat you guys.” “How dare you! You cheater, I shall not accept this!” Both the Chief and her husband chuckled before falling silent again. Unfortunately, the grief managed to sneak its way back into both Grey and Brandt at the thought of the fallen second-in-command. “He broke his promise,” Grey finally said. “Hmm?” Brandt said furrowing his eyebrows together. “After…Greg and I were…revived at Midgardsormr’s shrine,” Grey replied, “Seasick made the two of us promise not to do that kind of thing again.” “I’m kidding, I promise I won’t do something like that again, right sister dear?” “He and I both promised,” she added. “Now, he broke it.” Brandt sighed once he knew what his wife was talking about. Grey had once told him about how she and Greg were killed in an explosion when facing a trial conducted by the God of Dragons himself, Migardsormr. Grey died to sacrifice herself to save Shadow, and Greg died waiting for her to get back to safety and was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. It chilled him to think that Grey and Greg was very…very close to being lost forever and never returning from the Rebellion. He was the only one outside of the Rebellion who knew about this event. From what Grey told him, she hadn’t even told her parents or anyone in the village about this event. Hell, not even their own kids knew, and that was for the best. After all, they were too young to understand death, especially when their own uncle was practically ripped from them so suddenly. “I know,” he finally said holding Grey just a little tighter, “but you know what, Grey, at least he died knowing that you survived…that his wife and kids survived and that his big sister would take care of them for him. He was at peace knowing that everybody was safe. I can’t imagine what he would’ve done if that weren’t the case.” Grey sighed as she listened to Brandt’s words. If there was one thing they knew about Greg, it was that he desperately wanted to keep his family safe. After all, she remembered how he got when he thought that his girlfriend and two best sisters were killed when Perch Hall was destroyed and how happy he was to see them. “I-I’m s-so glad you’re safe big sister.” As Greg’s voice faded into the back of her mind again, the Chief sighed yet again as she found herself staring out onto the plaza in front of the Great Hall. “I meant what I said today,” she said aloud. “I want to do something for him…to make sure this village doesn’t forget what he did today. I would have to talk to Warren first though.” Brandt smiled. “I’m sure she’ll be on board no matter what you decide to do,” he replied. Grey lifted her head and kissed Brandt on the cheek before resting her forehead against his temple. “Thank you, Brandt,” she said. “I don’t know what I would do without you.” Brandt turned his head and kissed her on the lips. “You’re welcome,” he said. “No matter what happens going forward, I’ll always be there for you…more than ever. Whatever you need, I’ll be there.” Grey smiled as tears formed in her eyes before kissing him again. “I know,” she said. “I love you so much.” “I love you, too, so much,” Brandt replied before hugging her close again. After a moment, he sighed. “Now, what do you say the Chief comes inside with her dragon and husband and get some sleep. It’s…been a long day.” Grey nodded. “Yeah, I think that’s a great idea,” she said as she stood up with Brandt and Shadow. Now that her grief subsided, she could feel the affects of the day’s battle weighing down on her fatigued body. Whether she liked it or not, she needed some sleep. She let her husband and the Night Fury lead the way back into the Great Hall when she suddenly stopped in the doorway and looked out onto the ocean again as if expecting Greg to be there smiling at her. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to go on without you at my side, too, Greg,” she whispered to herself. She felt a gentle breeze as if it was answering back. As the wind blew through her hair, the Chief sighed as yet another particular memory flashed into her mind. '“Hey don’t diss the weapons smuggling mission, but seriously, you’ll do fine. I know you will. You do all that you can to lead these people the right way, I’ve seen it. Just keep doing what you’re doing and everything will be ok.”' The Chief smiled to herself. They had a completely different conversation that day. It was after Haddock was paralyzed, and all responsibilities fell on her shoulders. However, it was one memory of her little brother…one of many that she would carry with her for the rest of her days, and it provided some comfort to her now 15 years later…and hours after he had fallen in battle. He believed in her until the very end, and Grey promised to herself that she would not let him down. “I hope you’re right, Greg,” she whispered to herself. The wind blew through her hair yet again. “I love you, big sister.” “I love you, too, little brother,” she said as tears streamed down her face again. “Watch over us, and we will make sure you are never forgotten. I promise.” Category:Events Category:Extended Universe Category:Grey Bergman Category:Brandt Felman Category:EU